Faster
by hummelcock
Summary: Just a short oneshot about Klaine smut.


**A/N: **Hey so, this is my first time writing a fic, let alone smut, so hopefully you'll like it. This actually started out innocent but we all know how that worked out. It's also posted on my tumblr which is _socklessblaine_. The lyrics are from the song _Faster _by _Matt Nathanson._

* * *

><p><em>Own me, you own,<em>

_Rattle my bones_

_You turn me over and over,_

_Till I can't control myself_

The sun shone brightly through the parted curtains, casting a light haze throughout the rest of the room. It was silent, except for the light breathing coming from underneath the bunched up comforter. Two people lay entwined together on the bed, a mess of limbs, but they slept peacefully.

The light shone bright in Kurt's eyes, and he shifted closer to Blaine, hiding his face in the crook of his neck, and draping an arm over the younger boy's sleeping form.

Blaine shifted slightly in his sleep, wrapping his arms tighter around Kurt's lithe body, keeping him close to him. Kurt smiled in his sleepy state, his heart full of love for the boy in his arms.

It had been complete bliss since he'd met Blaine, a little over a year ago. They hadn't gotten together right away, no, but Kurt wouldn't have had it any other way. Blaine was his forever, his soul mate if you could call it that. He was sure of it.

"What are you thinking about" Blaine murmured, hot breath ghosting over his ear.

"You"

"mm what about me?"

"Just how much I love you" Kurt whispered, turning in Blaine's arms and rubbing his nose against the other boy's in a sweet eskimo kiss.

"Love you too" Blaine said, his voice slightly slurred from his sleepy state.

Kurt smiled at him, his eyes shown bright admiring the younger boy. His curls were free of their normal gelled prison, draping across his hazel eyes, almost honey.

Blaine gazed back at Kurt with the same admiration. HIs chestnut hair was messy and sticking up in odd angles. He looked adorable, different than his perfectly styled hair Blaine was used to. His eyes were a bright blue this morning, Blaine could never tell what their true color was, sometimes green, sometimes gray. Today blue.

He ran his hand through Kurt's soft hair, tangling it there at the nape of his neck, and pulling him in for a slow, sweet kiss. Their lips slotted together perfectly, and moved rhythmically together. Kurt was planning on a chaste kiss, but Blaine swiped his tongue across his lower lip, and Kurt obliged by parting his lips slightly, and tangling his tongue with Blaine's.

Even in the morning, Blaine still tasted of coffee and peppermint. It was like a drug to Kurt, he couldn't get enough of it. Blaine ran his tongue across the roof of Kurt's mouth, emitting a giggle from Kurt, which quickly turned into a soft moan when he ran it across the back of his teeth, and sucked Kurt's tongue into his own mouth.

They finally parted due to lack of oxygen, Kurt resting his forehead against Blaine's. Blaine untangled their legs and nudged one of his own between Kurt's thighs, rubbing the soft skin there.

Kurt grabbed the back of Blaine's head, and pulled him in for another kiss, hungrier and sloppier than their previous one. Lips parted, and teeth clanked together until both of them were gasping for air.

Blaine rolled on top of Kurt, his legs straddling Kurt's thighs, and he dipped his head to kiss down Kurt's neck, nipping and sucking where his collar bone met his shoulder.

A soft high pitched moan worked its way out of Kurt's throat, his back arching into Blaine's touch. Blaine ran his hands down Kurt's chest across his stomach, rubbing his fingertips over the milky skin underneath Kurt's t-shirt.

Heat radiated from Blaine's soft touches, and the room suddenly grew hotter. Blaine began making his way back up Kurt's neck, making sure not to leave any patch of skin untouched. Once he reached his pulse point, he nipped the skin there lightly, knowing it would drive Kurt insane.

Kurt whimpered, his back arching more into Blaine, lifting them both slightly off the bed. He tangled his fingers in Blaine's silky curls, holding him in place on his throat. Blaine hummed happily, continuing to suck the skin there, turning it a light purple color.

Once he was finished with his work, he let Kurt's hands guide him back up his neck, across his jaw, and finally to meet a pair of soft, pink lips. Kurt sucked Blaine's bottom lip into his mouth, nibbling on it, then swiping his tongue across it to sooth it. He continued his earlier activity of mapping out Blaine's mouth with his tongue, eliciting quiet moans from the boy above him.

They both broke apart groaning, when Blaine finally let his hips meet with Kurt's, both their lips red, and swollen. Blaine moved his hips in slow, circular motions, resuming his previous activities of marking Kurt's flawless skin, this time below his ear, sometimes nipping on Kurt's earlobe.

Kurt threw his head back against the pillows and moaned, long and loud, overwhelmed with all the sensations he was experiencing. After some time, he started to meet Blaine's hips with small thrusts of his own, making the younger boy shake above him. Suddenly Blaine stopped his movement, and rested his head against Kurt's shoulder.

"Jesus Kurt" he breathed out, slightly panting.

"Why'd you stop?" Kurt gasped out, trying to resume their previous thrusting.

"I didn't want it to end before we got started" he smirked.

"God Blaine" Kurt moaned as Blaine moved back down his body to start kissing across his stomach where his shirt had ridded up. He pushed Kurt's shirt up more revealing his belly button, and started to tongue the skin around it, slightly dipping into it.

Kurt wiggled beneath him, his hands finding their way back into Blaine's hair. Blaine continued kissing his way up Kurt's stomach, onto his chest, and over to where one of his nipples was. He sucked on the bud, running his tongue around it, while Kurt started to continuously release breathy moans beneath him. He pulled off when it was full and erect, and blew cool air onto it, making Kurt moan even louder. He moved over to Kurt's other nipple, and did the same.

"Blaine, please" Kurt whimpered.

"Please what?" Blaine's breath ghosting across Kurt's ear.

"Touch me. Please"

Blaine ran his hands across Kurt's stomach one last time, before tugging on his shirt, signaling Kurt to sit up so he could pull it up and off over his head. Once his shirt was removed, he flung it carelessly across the room, not caring where it landed. In the back of his mind he knew Kurt would scold him later for not folding it properly, but right now he just didn't care.

He kneeled back over Kurt, his knee resting in between Kurt's legs, letting him ride his thigh as Blaine started to kiss him again. He could feel Kurt hard beneath his pajama bottoms, only a few layers restricting them from fully touching.

Blaine leaned back and pulled his own shirt over his head, before quickly kissing his way back down Kurt's body, hovering just above the waistband of his pants, slipping his fingertips underneath.

He looked back up to Kurt's lust blown eyes, silently asking for permission. Kurt nodded his head slightly, and Blaine knew it was ok to continue his exploration of his body. He hooked his fingers under the waistband of his pants once more, and slowly started to tug them down his long legs. When he reached his ankles, he pulled them off completely leaving Kurt in only his blue boxer briefs.

Blaine quickly pulled off his own pants, settling himself back in between Kurt's legs. Kurt looked back down at Blaine, nodding his head encouragingly. Blaine breathed across the front of Kurt's briefs, where a small wet patch had already formed. He started to tongue the area slowly, while Kurt thrashed above him.

"Oh Blaine" Kurt moaned, threading his fingers back in Blaine's curls. Blaine continued to tongue the wet patch, until he could tell Kurt was close. He nuzzled his face in the side of Kurt's thigh, and just breathed in the smell of Kurt. He was intoxicating. He grabbed the waistband of Kurt's briefs, and swiftly tugged them down, and off Kurt's legs, and finally Kurt was bare before him.

"You're beautiful" he whispered in Kurt's ear, making Kurt's cheeks turn a shade of light pink.

Kurt pulled Blaine in for another sweet, slow kiss, still full of passion, but not as hungry as before. Blaine broke the kiss and moved back down to his previous position between Kurt's legs. He wrapped his hand around the shaft of Kurt's cock, and slowly moved it up and down. Blaine's hand was firm, and not as soft as his own, but completely wonderful. Kurt moaned brokenly beneath him and encouraged him to continue.

Blaine pumped his hand up again, and swiped his finger across the head spreading the pre cum down along his shaft. Kurt's moans continued to get louder with each stroke. Blaine removed his hand from Kurt's shaft, and lowered himself to suck on the head lightly, gripping the base with his free hand. He took as much as Kurt in as he could, trying to relax his throat as much as possible.

He must of been doing something right judging by the sounds Kurt was making. He continued sucking on the head, and moved his tongue to rub along his cock, tracing the vein on the underside. Kurt whimpered beneath him, so he did it again, and got the same response form Kurt's lips.

"God Blaine, don't stop, don't stop" Kurt moaned starting to thrust his hips up into Blaine's mouth.

Blaine gripped Kurt's hip firmly, keeping him in place as he continued to suck his dick, swirling his tongue around the head. Kurt could feel the coiling low in his belly, and he knew he was close.

"Blaine if you don't stop i'm gonna-"

But Blaine continued to suck, even harder that he had been previously. He pumped his hand where he couldn't reach with his mouth, and continued sucking on the tip when Kurt came, long and hard, his back arching off the bed, screaming Blaine's name. Blaine swallowed everything Kurt had to offer him, and finally pulled off with a resounding pop.

He moved back up Kurt's body, and kissed him deep and slow. Kurt could taste himself on Blaine's tongue, and he loved it. Kurt sucked on Blaine's tongue, relishing the taste of him in his mouth.

"Was that ok?" Blaine panted into Kurt's mouth.

"It was perfect' Kurt responded, flipping them over so that Blaine was now beneath him. He pinned Blaine's hands above his head and started to rock into him, Blaine's legs coming up and locking themselves around Kurt's hips.

Blaine continued to moan as Kurt thrusted into him, their rhythm being lost over time. He could feel Blaine's erection straining through his boxers, and he quickly became hard again at the sensation. He stilled their movement so he could hook his fingers under the waistband of Blaine's briefs, and practically rip them off of him.

He climbed back on top of Blaine, and gripped his hands once more. He slipped his free hand down between them to quickly stroke both of their painfully hard erections. They both groaned simultaneously while Kurt dropped his head on Blaine's shoulder, continuing to stoke them. Blaine started to thrust up into Kurt's warm hand, feeling Kurt's erection press against his own. He groaned loudly at the thought of it.

Kurt removed his hand, and leaned up to give Blaine a deep kiss, making sure to put all he was feeling into it. Blaine moaned into Kurt's mouth, still struggling against Kurt's tight grip on his wrists.

"Fuck me" Blaine gasped into Kurt's mouth, desperate to feel release.

"Are you sure?" Kurt questioned, releasing Blaine's hands, and fumbling in the side drawer for a bottle of lube.

"Positive" he groaned, starting to thrust up into Kurt once more.

Kurt moved in between Blaine's spread legs and popped open the container, spreading a bit on his fingers to warm it up. He dipped his hand between his legs and traced his finger around Blaine's opening. He pressed one finger in up to the first knuckle, while rubbing soothing circles with his other hand on Blaine's stomach.

"Keep going" Blaine grunted, his head thrown back against the pillows.

Kurt slipped in the rest of his finger, moving it in and out. Blaine started to moan softly, so he slipped in another, starting to scissor them. Blaine started writhing above him, moving his hand down to begin stroking his cock in time with Kurt's small thrusts. Kurt had moved up to three fingers, sliding them in and out of Blaine's slick hole.

"I'm ready" Blaine whimpered.

Kurt removed his fingers and lubed up his cock, stroking himself a few times. He spread Blaine's legs further apart and lined himself up with Blaine's hole. Blaine gripped Kurt's hand as he slowly started pushing the tip inside him, moving it in and out to stretch him more. They both groaned at the sensation.

"Jesus Kurt, please" Blaine moaned brokenly.

Kurt grunted and pushed the rest of himself slowly inside Blaine, his hips finally meeting Blaine's. He paused and leaned forward to kiss up Blaine's stomach, letting him get used to the feeling of Kurt inside him.

"You feel so good baby, so hot and tight" Kurt grunted into Blaine's ear, making him moan in response.

"You can move now" Blaine breathed, panting hard. His body was already coated with sweat and it was just turning Kurt on even more.

Kurt began moving his hips, thrusting into Blaine's tight hole. Blaine moaned louder with each thrust, and began to snap his hips up to meet Kurt's.

"Fuck Kurt" Blaine practically screamed when Kurt angled his hips and started slamming into his prostate.

Kurt was too far gone to even process what was going on. He just kept slamming himself into Blaine, abusing that little bundle of nerves inside him. He reached his hand down to start stroking Blaine in time with his thrusts, bringing them both closer to the edge.

"So close Kurt, so clos- oh"

"I know me too, ah"

The sound of skin slapping together and the moans of the two boys were the only things that could be heard. Blaine was gripping the sheets so tightly his knuckles turned white. Two more thrusts and he was gone, coming hard on both his and Kurt's chests. The tightening walls around him and Blaine kneading his ass was all Kurt needed to let go. He rode out his high and crashed down on top of Blaine, panting heavily.

They stayed like that, just breathing together for a couple minutes before Kurt pulled himself out of Blaine's sensitive hole. Blaine winced slightly and opened his arms up for Kurt who settled himself in them almost immediately.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be rough" Kurt whispered, wrapping his arms tight around Blaine's middle.

"No, don't apologize, you were perfect"

"Love you"

"Love you too" Blaine whispered, finally closing his eyes and drifting into a deep sleep, the boy he loved in his arms.

_Make me a liar,_

_One big disaster,_

_You make my heart beat faster_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
